


Cedar Point

by TwoBoysInABand



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Field Trip, Hate Sex, M/M, No Fluff, They're both 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoysInABand/pseuds/TwoBoysInABand
Summary: It's starts off innocently enough...





	Cedar Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dun_with_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/gifts).



No one's quite sure why Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph hate each other so much. They used to be best friends, and practically inseparable. So needless to say, it came as quite a shock to everyone when they brawled in the cafeteria on the first day of ninth grade.

Something had obviously changed the summer before they started high school. Neither one ever talked about it to anyone though. A broken nose and black eye between them and the rest is history.

So now we get to today. A day that would completely redefine their hate for one another in a totally different way. It's starts off innocently enough: an end of the year senior field trip to Cedar Point amusement park. Neither Josh or Tyler are particularly excited about it. Both of their best friends just so happen to not be going. 

So as luck (or bad luck) would have it, they end up having no choice but to share a seat on the bus.

And that's where this story begins.

**

Josh slouches in the seat, placing his earbuds in his ears, getting ready to ignore whoever is going to be sitting with him.  He's hoping to sleep the whole two hours to the amusement park and avoid having to socialize. He looks up and pulls a bud out of his ear after hearing commotion next to his seat.

Why is Tyler fucking Joseph standing there?

"There's no way in hell I'm sitting here!" Tyler yells as he glares at Josh.

"Watch your language and sit down now, Tyler." Their English teacher, who is one of the chaperones, says while pointing a finger at the seat. Josh wants to argue it too but misses Salazar is one of the nicest teachers in the school.

To him at least.

Of course Tyler is a stubborn asshole so he continues, "Why can't someone just switch with me? It's not a big deal." Someone in the seat behind them goes to stand up and move. Josh wants to hug them. 

"Absolutely not." The teacher walks to the seat, ushering the person to sit back down. "Now I said sit down mister Joseph. If you wanted to have the privilege of choosing your seat, you should have gotten here earlier instead of making us all wait ten minutes for you."

Josh snickers as Tyler grits out a, "fine", and sits down next to him. Tyler turns and throws another glare his way. "What's so funny, asshole?"

"Oh nothing," Josh starts saying as he places the bud back in his ear. "Oh wait.. maybe it's the fact that you just got your ass handed to you by our five foot tall English teacher." The look Tyler gives him only makes him chuckle more. He loves pissing him off. It's become his favorite hobby, really.

The bus pulls off and Josh closes his eyes and waits for sleep to take him. Anything is better than being conscious this close to Tyler Joseph. Sleep doesn't come because suddenly there's a bud being pulled from his ear a few minutes later. He turns and gawks in disbelief as Tyler has the audacity to put it in his ear and roll his eyes.

Josh wants to choke him with the cord right then and there, but before he can, it's being tossed back to him. "I see your shit taste in music hasn't changed any in the past few years."

Josh huffs as he turns slightly to face him.  "Oh I'm sorry, not everyone can have such superior taste in music as the great _Tyler I only listen to local bands because I think I'm being cool when I'm just being another annoying snobby asshole Joseph._ " He sees Tyler's hands tighten into fists and Josh can't help but smirk.

 Good. 

"And maybe you should stick to letting your mommy pick out your music. Probably better than that punk shit you listen to," Tyler spits back.

Of course he would use that against him. Josh really hates that they were ever friends before and he knows anything at all about him. Josh finds himself now balling his hands into fists too. He's ready to just lay him out right now. "Keep running that mouth of yours Joseph, and the only trip you'll be taking today is going to be to the hospital."

Tyler looks at him with a sickening smirk on his face. "You must want another broken nose."

Josh wants to smack that smirk right off. "As if you gave me the broken nose. I fucking tripped over someone's backback and hit my nose when you attempted to hit me with that lame excuse you call a punch."

"Yeah whatever you need to tell yourself, bitch."

"Bitch, huh?" Josh leans into Tyler, now only an inch from his face. "At least I'm not the one who's gotten on their knees for every willing dude in this school."

Tyler scoffs. "Jealous that I'm not sucking your dick perhaps?"

Josh closes the gap even more until his lips are brushing Tyler's cheek. "I wouldn't let you near my dick if you were the last person on Earth."

Tyler knocks him away with his shoulder and then shoots him a devilish grin. "Now you and I both know that isn't true. You seem to forget the last time we were in my room, what you told me..."

Josh cuts him off quickly and bunches a fist in Tyler's shirt. "Don't you fucking dare bring that up you piece of shit." He lets his shirt go. "Ever again unless you want your jaw wired shut for weeks."

And Tyler shuts right up at that.

Josh puts his earbuds back in and leans his head against the window. Out of the low stuff Tyler could say to him, bringing that back up was like a knife through his heart.

The beginning of that summer before everything between them changed, Josh sat on the bed in Tyler's room and confessed his feelings for him only to have Tyler state outright that _this is wrong, he should leave and never come back._

Josh was beyond devastated. Crushed. He was sure Tyler felt the same. Gave all of the right signals. He would have never risked losing the person that meant everything to him if he weren't a hundred percent sure.

Tyler never gave him an explanation and refused to speak to him the rest of the summer. Josh hated himself for messing up their friendship by assuming Tyler felt the same way too. So imagine his surprise when on the first day of school after that summer, Josh saw Tyler in the cafeteria cozied up with a guy at a table, holding hands.

He confronted Tyler, and all he got as a response, was him laughing to his face and acting like it wasn't a big deal. Josh blacked out, punched him, and the rest he vaguely remembers. They've both hated each other since. 

Josh calms himself down and finally falls asleep. 

**

He's being shaken awake by the bus driver. Everyone has already gotten off of the bus apparently. Josh stands up and stretches before getting off, as well.

A chaperone starts talking. "This is how this is going to work. Since there are just about an equal amount of girls and boys, we are going to split you up into two groups. Girls are going to be with misses Salazar and miss Dupre. The boys are going to be with myself and mister Porter."

That earns alot of groans from everyone as they separate into the two groups. Josh included, now realizing he'll be stuck with Tyler all day.

Awesome.

Mister Porter speaks up after they make it into the park. "You are to stick to this group at all times. No exceptions. If you have to use the restroom, you let myself or misses Hansen know, and you are to go there and come straight back. We'll try to get to everything everyone wants to go on so let's just try to stay patient and have a good day."

**

Josh manages to avoid being too close to Tyler most of the day. Of course Tyler's been giving him weird looks whenever they lock gazes. Josh isn't sure what game he is playing but he'd rather not be involved in it.

His luck is about to run out though.

The students are allowed to break up for a hour to eat lunch where they want, having to meet back up at a certain location afterwards. Josh sees most of the students going to some burger restaurant so he goes the opposite way, ending up at a burrito place.   
  
He gets his food and sits down at a booth towards the back. He's about to dig in when he sees someone slide into the seat across from him: Tyler.  
  
Of course.  
  
Josh sets his burrito down and looks at Tyler with disgust. "I think I've lost my appetite."  
  
Tyler takes a bite of his. "Shame. This is really good," he says with a full mouth, and now Josh really has lost his appetite.  
  
"Stalking me now or something?"  
  
Tyler wipes his mouth with a napkin and smirks. "Maybe." He takes a sip of his drink, still smirking. "Going to really pretend that you don't like it?"  
  
"Oh there's no pretending here. Unlike some other coward I know who likes to pretend."  
  
Tyler raises an eyebrow at him and smiles. "Let's not act like you wouldn't bend me over this table right now and fuck me until I'm screaming your name if I told you to."  
  
Okay, maybe Josh's dick does a weak twitch at the thought. He doesn't realise he's a half hard until then.  _Fuck his life,_ is all he can think. "No thanks," he says as he pushes his food away from him and pulls out his phone. "I quite like not having a std."  
  
He hears Tyler huff. "I'm clean, and plus that's what they make condoms for."  
  
Josh feels something hit his lap. He looks down and there's a condom on it. He fumbles his phone in shock and it drops under the booth. "Fuck," he mumbles and goes under the table for it. Phone in hand, something catches his eye. He looks up and Tyler is palming his obvious boner through his jeans.  
  
Josh's breath hitches and he sucks his bottom lip in, biting it hard. He knows Tyler is doing that on purpose, knowing he would see him. He closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Josh wills a straight face and comes back up, tossing the condom back at Tyler. "You dropped that. You may want to put that back up and stop touching yourself. This is a family establishment."  
  
Josh feigns even more disgust as he takes a sip of his drink, ignoring the painful hard on in his own jeans. He hates himself for even letting this asshole affect him like this. Tyler pockets the condom and stands up. "Probably for the best anyway. If memory serves me correctly from all of the times I saw you naked, you most likely couldn't satisfy me anyway."  
  
Something in him snaps, and that's the last straw for Josh. He stands up, grabs Tyler by the wrist and pulls him from the table, leaving their food behind. He drags him out of the restaurant and starts walking to the private family bathroom he saw earlier, not far from there. He opens the door and pushes Tyler into the bathroom, closing and locking it behind him. Josh shoves Tyler into the wall and crashes their lips together.

There's way too much teeth and it's too rough but he doesn't care.   
  
Josh pulls Tyler's hair roughly and starts kissing and biting at his neck. Tyler is moaning and pressing their hips together, nails digging into his sides.  
  
"Josh, fuck," Tyler says into the crook of his neck. He feels him start unbuttoning his jeans.   
  
Josh pulls off of his neck, not letting go of Tyler's hair as he pushes him down to his knees in front of him. Tyler looks up at him with half lidded eyes as he unzips and pulls down Josh's boxer briefs and jeans.  
  
He hates to admit it but fuck if Tyler doesn't look so hot right now.  
  
He couldn't possibly get any harder as Tyler takes him into his hand and starts stroking him. He completely catches him off guard when he stops and then deepthroats him in one go. Josh lets out moan that he is sure anyone within twenty feet of the bathroom door could here.   
  
Tyler is relentless with the pace, and it's been way too long since Josh has gotten laid, so he knows he's not going to last if he keeps this up. "Stop. I don't want to come yet," Josh says breathlessly, grabbing Tyler with one hand on each side his face and pulling him back up to his feet. Tyler rushes forward and attacks his mouth, sending Josh against the wall now.  
  
His hands go to Tyler's jeans, unbuttoning them. "Get rid of these," He says into his mouth, and Tyler is more than fast to comply. They are off and tossed aside with lightening speed, making Josh smirk. He holds three fingers to Tyler's mouth. "Suck." He does until they are completely coated, and then Josh removes them. "Turn around, get against the wall and spread your legs."o

Josh presses up against his back and brings his lips to his neck, sucking a red mark onto the skin his mouth is attached to as he pushes a whole finger in right away. He hears Tyler hiss. He slowly works in one, and then two fingers. Once he gets to three, it isn't long until Tyler is rocking onto his fingers, reduced to moans and begging. "Someone's eager huh?"

Tyler nods. 

Josh pulls his fingers out before grabbing the condom out of Tyler's jeans. He quickly rips it open and puts it on, hands shaking. It finally hits him that he is about to have sex with the asshole he's hated for years now.

And fuck, he doesn't completely hate the thought.   
  
Josh takes a deep breath and lubes himself up with spit. He takes a second to admire the sight in front of him: Tyler, eyes closed, mouth parted. Face flushed and sweaty, breathing hard. He slowly pushes himself in little by little until he bottoms out. Josh closes his eyes, concentrating on not finishing right then. Tyler feels tight and amazing around him.  
  
Tyler doesn't seem patient. Not long after he looks back at him. "Fuck, Josh move," he says, voice shaky. He doesn't need to be told twice. He sets a moderate pace right away. A continuous chant of "Josh, yes, faster," and skin slapping, fills the bathroom.

"Who's not satisfying you again?" He asks into Tyler's ear. Thinking about the insult just then, pisses Josh off again, so he starts thrusting harder and faster, digging bruises onto Tyler's hips with his hands. Not long after, Josh stills as he finishes, grunting against the back of Tyler's neck.  
  
Still angry, he gets an idea, and quickly pulls out. He ties the condom and throws it in the garbage before pulling up his jeans. Tyler turns around. "Josh what the hell are you doing? I haven't finished yet."  
  
Josh smiles at him. "This is wrong, I should leave and never come back."  
  
He leaves out of the bathroom to every curse known to man being yelled at him. Maybe Josh is an asshole for that. He really doesn't care. And maybe Josh walks around the rest of the day with an unwavering smile on his face, despite the many daggers being glared his way by Tyler.  
  
Pissing off Tyler Joseph is his favorite hobby after all.


End file.
